User talk:Greymon101
Nice job! I love what you're doing, and please keep it up! -- SMARTALIENQT 03:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! I appreciate it! -- Greymon101 03:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You really like what I'm doing? -- Greymon101 00:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yes! You're doing a lot of small changes that don't mess with the overall article, as opposed to people who see an article and randomly delete whole sections. I like it when everything is smaller and not so "I will now take over this article". -- SMARTALIENQT 05:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! I'll keep it up! -- Greymon101 12:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I just don't want this place to have any redirections! That's why I've used the | tool a lot!! -- Greymon101 15:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Smartie, what do you think of the pages that I made for the "Reprise" songs? -- Greymon101 20:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) hi Hey there. I am new to this wiki and I LOVE HSM! Do you? -- God'sGirl94 21:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hi. Yes I LOVE HSM! -- Greymon101 23:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I thought you did. Why else would you be here? :-)) Thanks for welcoming me. I'll try to help expand the site as much as possible. -- God'sGirl94 00:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) My pleasure!! -- Greymon101 00:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Great!!! Do you know of any that need work right now? -- God'sGirl94 12:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well I've been making sure that we don't have any re-directions but I'll keep ya posted! -- Greymon101 12:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! -- God'sGirl94 18:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) No problem! -- Greymon101 23:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Favorite Who is your favorite character on HSM? I like Kelsi and Ryan best. -- God'sGirl94 10:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My favorite characters have to be Troy & Gabriella. -- Greymon101 11:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, why? I'm just trying to find more about you, but don't get freaked or anything! -- God'sGirl94 20:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oh no I'm not getting freaked out at all! I just like the kind of characters who wanna follow their own dreams!! -- Greymon101 20:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Why do you like Kelsi and Ryan the best? -- Greymon101 Well, I LOVE Ryan's hats. They are awesome. I like Kelsi because she is a musician like me and looks like me with the glasses and brown hair. -- God'sGirl94 14:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I see. So which movie is your favorite? -- Greymon101 00:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm not sure. I like I Don't Dance in the 2nd one, but I haven't seen the 3rd one yet. Honestly, I don't have a favorite in the HSM trilogy. I like 'em all!! -- God'sGirl94 19:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure -- God'sGirl94 13:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Well ya don't have to have a certain favorite. -- Greymon101 15:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I Just Saw The Third ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooo excited. The music was awesome and I am glad that Sharpay got a taste of her own medicine!! -- God'sGirl94 I know!!! -- Greymon101 19:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she sure had it coming. -- God'sGirl94 14:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah she sure did!! -- Greymon101 15:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yep. I liked the new actor, "The Rocket". -- God'sGirl94 23:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, "Rocket Man"! -- Greymon101 23:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) What are you so excited for? I mean yu already saw the movie didn't you? By the way what's your 1st name? -- Greymon101 19:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know, I just am. My first name is Angelica. What is yours? -- God'sGirl94 19:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm Fitzgerald, T.J. Fitzgerald (& no I'm not tryin to sound like 007 lol). -- Greymon101 19:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Cool. Uh...what does 007 mean? -- God'sGirl94 19:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You've never heard of James Bond? He introduces himself as "Bond, James Bond". 007 is his secret agent number. -- Greymon101 19:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. I've heard of James Bond, but didn't know that about him. I've only played the card game and know a joke about him. -- God'sGirl94 19:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh good. What card game? -- Greymon101 19:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) the card game called James Bond. You have to get six sets of four cards first before anyone else. it's a 2 people game. -- God'sGirl94 20:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh I've never heard of it. Is it any good? -- Greymon101 21:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) you bet it is!!! It is kinda like speed. -- God'sGirl94 23:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I see. How many times have tyou played it? -- Greymon101 00:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Too many times to count! What is your favorite game to play? -- God'sGirl94 21:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have one actually. Hey could you do me a favor? -- Greymon101 21:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC)